<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reflection's Lie by Lilitari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882369">The Reflection's Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilitari/pseuds/Lilitari'>Lilitari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilitari/pseuds/Lilitari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Titania Marigold is a successful child actress living with her overbearing stage mother and struggling though work. Everything changes when she is visited by Minerva McGonagall and offered a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will have to balance the two world she finds herself in and navigate the lies she creates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was July 25, 1991, and the sun yet to rise over the mansions in Holygate London. In one of the biggest houses on the street, on the second floor, was a bedroom that looked as if it jumped out of the pages of an interior design magazine. It was obvious that some adult with distinguished taste was the one who decorated it, as it was inconceivable that the little girl sleeping in the oversized canopy bed had been a major contributor to that particular project. The room had a desk, a sitting area, a walk-in closet, and a private bathroom. If not for the lack of a kitchen, it could have been considered a well-furnished small apartment.</p><p>The only thing out of place in the rich decor was a reptile tank, filled with various rocks and plants. In it laid a lonely white Hognose snake who was waiting patiently for his mistress to wake up. Suddenly the morning alarm rang, and the little girl started to stir and wake up.</p><p>The girl tried to reach for the alarm clock, but instead fell off the bed with a thud while dragging the instrument with her. The snake laughed.</p><p>"Thanks a lot, Ancalagon, you really are the kindest of souls," she said while pulling herself up.</p><p>"Few interesting things are happening while I'm alone in this room, Titania, I enjoy what I can."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just remember it's not smart to make fun of the person who is giving you your pinkies."</p><p>Titania left her room without hearing his reply and went to check on her mother. Last night, Zophia was in one of her moods and Titania felt simply too worried to fall asleep before her mother did. With this idea in mind, she dragged herself across the hallway to the other side of the house. Titania never understood why they needed such a big home for the two of them. In fact, she found it very unsettling. What if some demon took up residence in one of the rooms? She preferred not to think about it.</p><p>As she opened the door to the master bedroom, she saw the drapes torn, the mirror smashed, the desk, table and chairs toppled over. Various nick-nacks layered all available surfaces, and there were bottles of something alcoholic near her mother's bed. It was as though a particularly nasty tornado had passed through the room, but other than the smears of makeup on her face she seemed alright.</p><p>Titania then went back to her room to shower and brush her teeth. She had a lot of hair, and it was one of her greatest pleasures to style it in elaborate different ways each morning. However, today she was in a hurry and so she simply brushed her locks and fixed them in a high ponytail. Before leaving she took one last look in the mirror. Titania liked her appearance, she had pale skin, long ashen hair, and big, blue eyes. Many people considered her beautiful. That made Titania happy, but then again people used to consider her mother beautiful too. She wasn't sure why they stopped, because she believed her mother was very beautiful… when her face wasn't smeared with makeup, of course. Although that happened quite often now that she thought about it.</p><p>She quickly dressed herself in what her mother called the "current fashion," her mother was the one to go and buy all her clothes because "first impression is very important." Titania didn't mind. She loved her fans, and she loved hearing how much they admire her, but it was incredibly awkward shopping for underwear while being gawked at by strangers. She did wonder sometimes why her mother only got her clothes from the same store.</p><p>Titania was tall and skinny for her age, and that made her mother glad because it meant Titania could continue doing modeling as an adult as well, like her mum used to. She couldn't remember if her father were tall. She hasn't seen him since her parents divorced six years ago, but trashing him was one of mum's favorite hobbies. Titania was very happy to participate and encourage the trashing because her mother was overjoyed when she did, which significantly improved the chances she would stay sober for the evening.</p><p>Ancalagon disturbed her from her deep thoughts when he declared, "I'm hungry, feed me."</p><p>"Your feeding day is tomorrow."</p><p>She received a disappointed hiss in return. It probably won't be a big deal if he eats now, and he is her best friend after all. She got him as a gift from one of the directors she worked with three years ago. They were filming a scary film for adults with snakes. This was when she discovered she could understand and talk to them. The adult didn't believe her, of course, but they reckoned the hissing sounds she was making were incredibly unsettling and "will just be amazing in the film." When the shooting was done, she received Ancalagon as a gift. Mum was unhappy but thought it would leave a bad impression to refuse. Which didn't prevent her from attempting to get rid of him when they got home.</p><p>She first tried to ditch him in the garden only to find him the next morning sleeping with Titania in her bed. She then chased the snake around the house attempting to swat him with a broom, while being slowed down by Titania who was clutching her leg and crying. Only when Titania pointed out that the director might ask about the snake did Zophia finally relent. She bought Titania a freezer for her room because "no we will not be keeping dead rodents, near the ice cream."</p><p>She pulled out a pinky from the freezer under the tank and gave it to Ancalagon.</p><p>"It's frozen so try not to choke on it. I need to go."</p><p>She hurried to leave the house and enter the car waiting for her outside. Emilia, the PA, was sitting in the driver seat. She had dark hair and eyes, and typically started her mornings in a good mood which deteriorated quite rapidly due to the demands of productions. Titania had already been a witness to a couple of Emilia's rage attacks but has thankfully so far escaped being the main culprit—the secret was running away. These kinds of volatile emotions were not that unusual in stressful environments where many things went wrong, and a film set was definitely one of the worst offenders when it came to such environments.</p><p>"Good morning!" called Emilia cheerfully.</p><p>"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" recited Titania with a yawn. It was the same every morning with Emilia, she loved that quote and Titania reciting it each morning deeply satisfied her. Titania always felt she had to comply. Her mother always said, you have to be professional, because you never know who might be in a position to offer a job in the future. Titania understood it as "never show an emotion and or state an opinion that might antagonize the individual with whom you're talking, and always do your best to make them happy." Titania hated this rule, some people were just so stupid and she loathed having to smile and node at their ridiculous, "ideas."</p><p>"I brought you coffee, this morning schedule, and a copy of the script. Hopefully, you'll remember it just as well as the words of Gandalf the Grey."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I will." She started, after taking a big sip of the hot beverage "I really like Morgain, and when have I ever had trouble memorizing lines anyway?"</p><p>This wasn't a lie, Titania legitimately enjoyed her current project, unlike some of the other jobs she was forced to work on. It was certain she would never live down that ridiculous diaper commercial she did at the age of two. However, this project was a film based on the "The Mists of Avalon." A retelling of the Arthurian Legend from the point of view of his half-sister Morgan Le Fay or Morgain as she is called in this story. Titania was playing the young version of the character.</p><p>Today was one of the worst experiences on set Titania had ever had in her short lifespan. When she arrived on set, she went straight to hair and makeup. Titania was to eat breakfast while her wig was being placed to save time. She didn't enjoy attempting to eat while her hair was being pulled and stuffed into a mesh bag. Especially since the woman who was doing it seemed to be very wary of the orange juice glass Titania was trying to hold in her left hand. Then she was helped into her costume, her favorite thing about it was the small dagger that came with it. She used to have mock fights with Anthony, the little boy who plays young Arthur, until they were told to cut it out or they'll take someone's eye out. She drew the dagger and gave it a few satisfying swings.</p><p>Titania was needed for two scenes that day. For the first she had to stand in the middle of a room in her house and pretend she was having a vision. On the ground around and on the ceiling above her, they put small cannons that would fire fake blood when a technician pressed a button. The fake blood smelled like syrup and gravy—a terrible combination, and tended to stick and dry in uncomfortable places. This was supposed to represent some bad omen for the characters, as far as Titania was concerned, they could all take their omens and shove them. The director wanted four shots of the splash, and so Titania was forced to go through cleanup, hair, makeup and wardrobe three times.</p><p>When they finished with this scene, Titania had the displeasure of eating lunch covered in the same drying fake blood. She was already reasonably irritated when she went back to set expecting to start filming, only to discover that Emma, the actress who was playing her mother, had locked herself in her trailer and refused to come out. About an hour later, one of the producers had managed to coax Emma out of her trailer and get her ready for work and Titania had to be resprayed in blood, since everything had dried. Titania quite frankly did not care what Emma's problem was, she was tired and she wanted to return home.</p><p> </p><p>The scene proved to be a difficult one to shoot. It involved a lot of yelling and crying on everyone's part. In addition to this Emma kept forgetting her lines. By the end, her throat hurt and, for the second time today, the fake blood dry in places where fake blood ought not to dry. She felt like Carrie after she was drenched in pig's blood and was about to go on a murder spree—a film she was not supposed to see but did anyway. Of course she was not humiliated in front of everyone she knew, but still, she felt the rage was quite on par.</p><p>When it seemed like the director was going to request another take, Titania gave him a deadly glare. The next thing she knew the camera blew up, and the smell of burned plastic carried around the room. There was silence while everybody registered what had happened.</p><p>"Someone please tell me, in the name of the great flying spaghetti monster, when did we last replace the films on the camera?" said the director quietly.</p><p>The studio teacher, Ann, came in to usher Titania away before the yelling and finger pointing started. The girl did not resist, and they both practically ran away from the field of fire. They managed to get out of the set when suddenly the director started letting out a great stream of creative profanities and Ann covered Titania's ears.</p><p>A producer next to them mumbled helplessly, "but the camera… cameras don't just blow up…"</p><p>Titania felt really guilty, yet she succeeded in maintaining a smi-fake scared expression on her face. She knew that somehow this was her fault and it wouldn't have happened if she had kept her cool. The truth was that this wasn't the first time something odd occurred in her presence. But she could usually control her powers, and an outburst like this, hasn't taken place in a long time… The memory of her five-year-old self redirecting an axe that was accidentally thrown at her by a stunt double. Everybody had been so happy Titania was all right and so relieved they were not going to get sued, nobody attempted to find out how it even happened. Since then she had been practicing, and had become fairly proficient at moving things around using her mind.</p><p>It made her feel like Jean Grey from X Men. Jean wasn't Titania's favorite X-Men, Storm was, because they had about the same hair and eye color. Also, because her outfit was definitely the best. Storm was very calm and competent, and Titania wanted to emulate her. Titania once tried thinking about what her super superhero alias would be. Not that she had any ambition or anything, just for fun. She was way too busy, and her mother would never have it. She liked Silver-Swallow or The Blue Sorceress. Zophia said they sounded like strippers' names. Titania didn't know what strippers were, but she figured it was something bad.</p><p>Ann's voice pulled Titania back into reality. "Well… I think we are done for today, let's get you washed up and find someone to take you home."</p><p>On their way back to Titania's room on set, Ann continued, attempting to distract Titania from the events that have just transpired. "So, are you going to be shooting the second season of Halcyon's Song this year, are you looking forward to it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess…"</p><p>Halcyon's Song was a show about a mermaid princess, Halcyon or Ally for short, who decided to secretly join a human school for performing arts. The first season ended with Ally's family discovering her double life and her getting a contract with a major recording studio. Titania was playing Halcyon, so it was a huge opportunity. She has already released an album as Halcyon and it was a big success, or so she was told. Her problem was that she absolutely despised one of her co-stars, Bea, and the feeling was mutual. Bea was such a self-righteous, manipulative git! Just thinking about her made Titania upset which was becoming more and more of a hazard on set.</p><p>It was already afternoon when Titania made it home. She sniffed her arm, and her face contorted with disgust. Gravy and syrup make really poor perfume. She opened the front door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Odd, she thought as she yelled, "I'm home!" into the void. She wasn't sure if her mother was there, as she didn't know the woman's plans for the day, but she was relatively certain Parvati and Sasha were there. As far as Titania understood, Parvati acted as some kind of manager. Mum said their house was big and therefore required a lot of maintenance and someone needed to oversee it. Sasha was Titania's companion, she hated the term nanny, it made her feel like a little kid. Titania used to be responsible for herself when she was younger, until it was pointed out to Zofia that it was irresponsible and probably illegal by one of the teachers on set. Once a few threats to call child service have been made. Her mother saw the wisdom in that particular teacher's recommendation and the days when Titania could watch as much TV as she wanted and eat snacks instead of meals were sadly over.</p><p>She could hear footsteps approaching from the general direction of the sitting room. Suddenly Titania thought to herself, what if it's a murderer? Or worse, a crazed fan!? She then pulled an umbrella out of the closet and held it like a baseball bat. She waited silently for a few moments, committed to keeping her cool and regretting leaving her Jian in her closet, until a tall, black-haired woman in an emerald green dress came into her field of vision. She was giving her a stern look with a raised eyebrow as if she had caught Titania in a yet-undetermined infraction. Titania stared at her for a moment before she blurted out, "Are you Morgan le Fay?!".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The corners of the woman’s mouth curved in a slight smile, “No, Morgana died over a thousand years ago and she had red hair. Still, I must admit it is the first time I’ve been asked this question on a prospective student visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” started Titania feeling a blush spreading on her face, “It’s just … you do look like a sorceress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a witch.” “Not Morgana le Fay,” said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania stared for a moment before opening her mouth, “Are you sure…? Can you do magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman drew a stick and flicked it in Titania’s direction and the umbrella in her hands turned into a sword. Titania jumped and dropped it with a clack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you transform the people in the house into toads?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they all conveniently remembered something urgent they had to do and left. They will come back tomorrow and recall that nothing out of the ordinary has happened. On another note, let me introduce myself, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I’m the deputy headmistress in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you, young lady, are a witch. She lectured sternly as if Titania was responsible for this inconvenience. Where are your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… My mother is out, and my father is… Is not around…” she said as she walked back and tried to reach for the door handle, attempting to not draw attention to herself. But before she could make her move, McGonagall pointed her stick at the door, locking it. The situation reminded Titania of being stuck in a dead end with a Xenomorph. Alien, yet another movie Titania wasn’t supposed to watch but did anyway. Of course, McGonagall had only one mouth and no tail. She was likely more deranged than hungry and murderous… And Titania had her special powers, and the woman talked about a school. She decided that the best course of action would be to keep a cool head and her options open, not as if she had any other choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall eyed her sternly for a few moments, “Then we will just have to wait for her, won’t we? I suggest we do it in the sitting room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania knew this was not someone to cross and hurried to obey. They sat together silently for a few long minutes, McGonagall pondering Titania, Titania staring at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I offer you a cup of tea?” according to the films this was usually what adults did in these situations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When making a cup of tea one needed water and a container to put it in, Titiana was quite certain. She started opening random cupboards in the hunt for a mug. The first cupboard held bottles of many colors and shapes whose purpose Titania wasn’t familiar with. The second was packed with cooking books. The third had a weird variety of glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided that the lovely glass her mother called a cocktail glass, was prettier and therefore, a better vassal for any beverage. Besides Titania really liked the drinks she got to taste from them, the red with the bubbles was her favorite! She then filled it with water only to remember the tea was supposed to be hot. She opened another couple of cupboards until she found one with pots and pans. She took out a big pot, because McGonagall might want more, filled it with water and placed it on the stove which she hit up to the maximum. When the water started boiling, she scooped it with the glass, recalling only after the fact, she needed a tea bag as well. When she finally managed to find the box of her mother’s finest tea bags, half the contents of the cupboard was on the worktop. By then the water in the glass was no longer hot, so Titania poured it down the drain and scooped new water from the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glowing with the pride of a job well done, she turned around to see that McGonagall was observing her the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must always switch off the stove once you are finished.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am” Titania flushed and obeyed. She then handed McGonagall the glass, which the woman looked at suspiciously, and opened the box so McGonagall could select a tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you choose this particular glass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was pretty and it’s my mother’s favorite type of glass, she drinks from it all the time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of consideration McGonagall asked, “You didn’t seem surprised when I told you you were a witch… Why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amm… I didn’t really think about it… But I do have superpowers, I guess they could be magic… Do you want to see them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to very much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania concentrated on the sitting room table, and it started moving around with the motions of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that is … that’s most impressive…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can also speak to snakes. My pet snake, Ancalagon, the White, is my best friend. We talk all the time!” McGonagall simply stared at her for a few minutes and finally said, “When will your mother return?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure … if she is shopping or on meetings then not too late, but if she is partying then very late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… The reason I came here is to offer you a place at Hogwarts. It is the best school of magic in the world. You will be studying with young witches and wizards from across Brittany and be introduced into wizarding society. Does it sound like something that would interest you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amm… I don’t think Mum will let me. See I have to work. I’m an actress…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, you’re a child you don’t have to do anything of the sort, and what your mother wants or doesn’t want is irrelevant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m under contract…” Titania attempted to explain weakly, “I’m supposed to shoot the second season of Halcyon’s Song this fall, I can’t just disappear… Is it possible to do both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amm… This has never been done before…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania ‘s mother has always told her magic was fake, everybody she knew believed so… So … so maybe magic was real, but most people didn’t know about it… Maybe it had to stay a secret for some reason…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it can be arranged, right?” she started hopeful. “Otherwise… Well… I guess I’ll have to keep teaching myself. Today I blew up a camera in front of a lot of people, what will happen if they discover I have magic?” She said with fake worry. She, of course, knew that odd incidents behind the scenes could always be used as a marketing ploy to drive up tickets sales. Her mother said it really helped a film called The Exorcist which Titania was forbidden from watching. Obviously she watched it anyway and suffered weeks of nightmares as a consequence. It was worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to speak with the headmaster” McGonagall then pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Titania “Meanwhile this is your acceptance letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was thick and heavy, and it seemed to be made out of some old yellowish paper. In a beautiful curly script and emerald green ink was written her address:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss. T. Marigold</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The eastern room on the second floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7 Holygate </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>London</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the envelope was a purple seal wax, bearing an intricate coat of arms. It had the character H surrounded by a snake, a lion, an eagle and a badger. Titania was about to open the letter when she stopped and looked at McGonagall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke, right? There really is a magical school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there really is one,” answered McGonagall with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania took a deep breath, opened the envelope and drew out the message inside:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Miss Marigold,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Term begins on September 1.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours sincerely,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minerva McGonagall </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deputy Headmistress</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Titania opened her mouth to ask a question she heard the entrance door opening and after a minute or so her mother walked into the sitting room carrying shopping bags. She stopped when she saw McGonagall looking at her from her place on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titania, darling, why is there a sword in the entrance and who is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ho… Amm … this is Minerva McGonagall, she is the deputy headmistress in…” Titania glanced at the letter again “Hogwarts. It’s a magic school. She is a witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Marigold, if it’s to my understanding that you wish to attend Hogwarts, you will call me Professor McGonagall or Ma’am,” Lectured McGonagall before Zophia could reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mc… Amm… Professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this some kind of joke? One of those ridiculous pranks these buffoons at the BBC think is funny?” She said crossing her arms and eyeing them carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania tried very hard not to burst out laughing. Here is a witch, whom she met only an hour ago who will now have to convince her… unique, Mother that magic exists. A task that might prove very difficult considering Titania never told Zophia about her powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall stood up confidently as if she has been dealing with these kinds of reactions her entire life, and transformed into a small gray and tabby cat with spectacle marking around her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Titania and Zophia stared at her in shock and Zophia dropped the bags she was carrying on the floor and said weakly, “I need a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zophia started walking towards the kitchen. She only made it a few steps before turning around and looking at the animal again as if trying to determine if the whole event was a hallucination. She blinked at McGonagall for a few moments before asking, “May I get you a glass of wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tabby considered her briefly, this expression appeared quite natural on her face, and transformed back into a McGonagall who replied “That would be unnecessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zophia went towards the kitchen, shaking her head, and mumbling something about needing a strong drink. Titania could barely contain her excitement; the endless possibilities just hit her. What else can magic do? What will she be able to learn? When she finally managed to formulate a question her voice trembled slightly “In that school, will you teach me how to turn into an animal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a very advanced piece of transfiguration, but if you work hard and get good grades in my class I might take you on as an apprentice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zophia came back to the room carrying a glass and a bottle of wine. She sat down on a spare armchair and glared at McGonagall, narrowing her eyes, before saying, “Assuming this is not some sort of trick, why would a witch visit us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve come to offer your daughter a place in my school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to take her? Are you out of your mind? No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you I am perfectly sane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This triggered a long argument, in it a number of insults and threats were thrown around. McGonagall attempted to explain, with waning patience, that without proper training Titania will become a danger to herself and others. Meanwhile Zophia wouldn’t hear any of it, she thought that this will be a ridiculous waste of time, especially when Titania has already proven that she can have a very successful future in the entertainment industry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes into the argument Titania lost interest in the details and started imagining what Hogwarts might be like. Why would they teach in such a place? The possibilities were endless! She looked at her letter again and saw a second page inside the envelope, she must have missed it before. It seemed to be a list of required equipment for the school. Even for someone such as Titania who has never liked reading anything, except, maybe, the occasional fantasy book, these books sounded unbelievably cool. And a wand! A real wand. And no maths! That sealed the deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, I want to go.” She blurted out, interrupting their argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall looked at Titania with approval while Zophia looked at her with displeasure. Titania hated disappointing her mother but… Magic… Real Magic! How can anybody give something like it up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titania, you have your work to think about. People will forget you! You can’t come back from that! Trust me I know!”  Zophia never got over the premature ending of her career. Titania didn't know the full story behind it, every time she asked a question on the subject her mother would temporarily go deaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I won’t have to give up acting, Professor McGonagall said a solution can be found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When have you ever shown any sign of magic anyway!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loads of time mum! It’s not my fault you are not around enough to see them! I really can speak to snakes, you know, I wasn’t making it up and I can move things without touching them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zophia looked stunned, it wasn’t often that Titania talked back to her mother, and in front of a stranger, no less, this has practically never been done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, alright then, go to your school, you are ruining your destiny! Let’s see if you don’t regret it in the future” with that she got up and hurried upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall stared in amazement at the last place where she saw Zophia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. She just says things she doesn’t mean when she is upset. She’ll calm down, she always does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that this is settled I will take my leave.”  Recovered McGonagall. She got up and started walking towards the door, Titania followed her politely “This Tuesday, at 9:00, I will return with Professor Dumbledore and we will discuss the details of the special arrangement with your mother. While we do this, one of the other staff members will accompany you to Diagon Alley, there you will buy your school supplies. Make sure you are both ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should also warn you that the use of magic in the presence of muggles, that is people who can’t use magic, is a breach of our laws. Now that you have decided to join our society you will respect them. To summarize, you will not use magic where a muggle may see you, and you will not advertise your magical nature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that she turned around and exited the house. Titania stared at her as she made her way on the wide path until she simply disappeared with a crack. Still in disbelief, Titania scrambled to  lock the door, almost tripping on the sword that was left laid in the entrance. She picked it up and climbed the stairs to check on her mother. The door to Zophia’s room was closed and Titania could hear muffled sobs from beyond it. She tried knocking on it and opening it, but it was locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on the floor with her back leaning on the door and said, “Come on Mum, I hate seeing you like this please open the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point? After everything I have done for you, you are leaving me just like your useless father!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania could still recall the day when she saw him last, though she could barely remember the man himself. Titania was about three or four and she was hiding under her bed because the adults were having a terrible argument downstairs. Suddenly the fighting stopped. She could hear someone coming up, hurrying towards her room. The door was thrown open. A pair of stylish trainers approached her fast and She was yanked outside by a hand with chipped nail polish. Titania let out a yelp. “Mum you’re hurting me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother, face stained with tears, said in a cheerful voice, “Titanka, we are going on a trip, a vacation! You’d like that, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania wept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zophia dragged her into the master bedroom, grabbed a big duffel bag and started stuffing it with whatever she could reach. After it was so full an eruption was imminent, she carried Titania in one hand, the bag in the other, ran outside and entered the taxi that was already waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bordered the first plane to the United States of America and stayed there until Titania got her first major role. From that point on, they stayed in whichever country She was currently shooting. Titania heard her father was some big shot producer or director that is now living in the USA. Maybe she has even seen him before on some event but didn’t recognize him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania, tears starting to fill her eyes and abstracting her vision, forced herself to reconnect with the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, I’m not leaving you, I’m just going to school, we will still meet on vacation or … or … on set…”. Then there was a sound of shuffling in the room, and something made from glass smashed against the door. Titania assumed it was a wine bottle projectile, it wouldn’t be the first time Zophia has thrown them at inanimate objects in a fit of rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania got up, wiped her eyes and yelled, “Fine be like this! Professor McGonagall said we need to be ready on Tuesday at 9:00 a.m., the headmaster will come to talk to you, and someone will take me shopping. Please, please try Mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to her room, attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She ignored Ancalagon’s questions about the sword, her smell, or her sorrow and she filled herself a bath. She entered it and cradled her knees between her arms. Titania took a deep breath, submerged her head under the water and began to cry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zophia pretended Titania didn’t exist for three days after McGonagall came to visit. Titania wasn’t worried, she knew, from experience, that it was better to let her mother calm down. Since the end of her career, Zophia spent all her time obsessing over her daughter and making her successful in the entertainment industry. When Titania failed to get a role, Zophia would yell at her or ignore her for a while. Afterwards she would regret it and shower the girl with love and affection to make up for it. Titania could suggest they hire a rocket so they could fly together to the moon for a lovely cheese picnic and Zophia would find this a brilliant idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Experiencing these sudden mood changes was always disorienting. Titania remembered when she was six, she wished to take a Kung Fu class. Zophia had been completely against it. “You will break your nose, you will not get any work and we will starve! Is that what you want?!” Titania cried the whole night. In the morning, her mother told her she signed her up for Kung Fu twice a week and Krav Maga once a week. Titania thought it was a bit much, but didn’t dare complain. Zophia then canceled all of their engagements for the next few days. They had a road trip from Los Angeles to San Francisco camping on the beaches and in the forests. Zophia forgot to bring any kind of supplies so they bought whatever they needed along the way. The sky was stormy, and the wind blew with a menacing voice, when they made a stop at The Lodge at Pebble Beach. Just to look around. Zophia said, “Titania… When I was still working… I used to come and stay here… You will be a star, it’s your destiny and when you finally make it, we will be back for a vacation.” She had this air of certainty about her, Titania was sure whatever she said would become reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year later, the summer following Titania’s breakthrough role, they went back to the Lodge. She thought her destiny was fulfilled, but Zophia wasn’t of the same mindset. Yet, that road trip was one of Titania’s best memories and she still remembered about it from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therefore, it was relatively unsurprising that when Zophia emerged from her torpor she gave Titania an envelope with 10,000 pounds in it, so she can have anything she wants at her new school. She then pulled her daughter into a big embrace and whispered, “I love you Titanka, what will I do without you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you Mummy, you’ll come to eat lunch with me when I’m in America, won’t you?” asked Titania with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, every day. We should do something fun. Where do you wish to go? Amusement Park? Beach? Hiking trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stay home? Maybe bake cookies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Whatever you want. I can even teach you to make tea.” She winked and Titania felt her cheeks burning as she suddenly looked at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Titania went back to her room to deposit the envelope in one of her drawers for safe keeping, Ancalagon gave her a dispassionate glance and said, “Your mother is nuts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly would you know what constitutes normal mother behavior? Hognoses lay their eggs and ditch them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t take a reference to know she is mental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is my mother. I love her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not a counter-argument.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania was mad at him since the day McGonagall left. Turns out Ancalagon knew all along she was a witch, and didn’t share the information because he “thought it was obvious, what kind of human speaks to snakes?” It was a poor excuse in Titania’s mind, but she still decided to smuggle him to Hogwarts. Ancalagon claimed it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission, and it’s not as if she could leave him at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time could not have passed any slower on the days leading up to Tuesday. Zophia went on to her business meetings or shopping or parting or whatever else she did. Filming went on as usual for Titania, she almost started believing that she had imagined the whole thing and there was no Hogwarts. At those times of doubt, she would go up to her room and find the sword that McGonagall has created from an umbrella. Then she would reread her Hogwarts letter, she probably knew that letter and the equipment list by heart now. However, reviewing the letter brought back the experience of McGonagall’s visit, and Titania got more and more excited each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was that on Tuesday at 8 a.m., Titania was already ready and pacing back and forth around the first floor. She didn’t sleep last night, while rolling around in her bed she kept imagining what the following day would bring. When the alarm clock finally rang, she jumped off, scaring poor Ancalagon, and dashed to take a quick shower. Her hair was blow-dried and fixed in a messy high bun. She picked up a pair of studs, one with a tiny red stone fixed in the middle, and the other with the alchemical symbol of the philosopher’s stone. She bought them in the supposed house of Nicolas Flamel in Paris. It has been converted into a restaurant, so it could be used as a tourist trap. Titania thought it was a damn good trap, she had been completely beside herself when they served her a chocolate souffle covered in edible gold and silver. These earrings were the most magic themed piece of jewelry in her box and impressing whoever was coming was a priority. She then dressed in a red tank top, baggy light-blue jeans and trainers. The last touch was a stylish backpack. Everything had to be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ancalagon looked at her with mild interest. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you get ready so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran to her mother’s room and knocked frantically. “Mum are you awake? They are coming soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annnmmmmm what time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“7:30.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shuffling sound followed by Zophia opening the door she had bed hair and was dressed in a short nightshirt. “Titania, what’s wrong with you? There is still plenty of… Go make yourself a salad and an omelet, like I showed you yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania jumped down the stairs two at a time, and made breakfast for the both of them. She managed not to burn anything this time. At 8:00 she set near the window watching the wide path that led to the house. Her mother wasn’t even ready yet. Occasionally, she would get up and open the entrance door to see if perhaps from this angle she would notice them better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 8:30 Zophia came down and smiled, “You know that waiting near the window will not make them get here any faster, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania ignored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 8:45 her mother finished her breakfast and went back upstairs. The girl started worrying that maybe they didn’t want her after all. Maybe her magic is not good enough, or maybe Zophia scared them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 8:55 She decided that if they don’t come she is going to contact them and beg, which is a big deal because Titania hasn’t begged for anything in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At exactly 9:00, three very different individuals appeared with a crack at the start of the path. The first one was Professor McGonagall, still tall and dignified, this time wearing a deep red dress. Then there was a man. He was tall, thin and had a silver beard and hair that reached past his waist. If not for his bright pink robe and spectacles, Titanic could have mistaken him for Gandalf the white or Merlin. Something about him just made Titania want to smile. The last man was thin, with shoulder length black hair, a dark green dress shirt and black trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum they’re here!” Titania screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zophia quickly came downstairs “shhhh, Titania they can hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door. Titania, suddenly feeling rather timid, looked at her mother and whispered, “You open it.” Zophia caught her by the arm before she managed her escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ho, no they are your guests, you’re will welcome them. I didn’t raise you to be shy. Now go on.” Said Zophia as she gave her daughter a slight push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way the visitors’ silhouette blocked the light from the gap under the door, caused Titania to shrink on the spot, yet as her hand reached to open it, her heart pounded with excitement and her face contorted in a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at her were Professor McGonagall and Gandalf. The man with the black hair was standing in the corner, eyeing her with mild interest. For once Titania froze, she didn’t know what to say. After a few moments of silence, Zophia took over. She gave Titania a disappointed glance and started, “Good morning, please come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, Ms. Merigold, Miss Merigold and thank you for the invitation.” Said Gandalf. Seeing him side by side with Professor McGonagall was like looking at the actors of Morrigan and Merlin in full makeup and costume. Zophia led them all to the sitting room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your mouth girl, or you’ll swallow a lacewing fly,” said the man in the green shirt. Titania now noticed he had a sallow skin, a hooked nose, uneven yellow teeth. His shoulder length black hair was greasy and he had cold black eyes, which were currently giving her a piercing gaze. Titania quickly obeyed. She knew any sane child would be intimidated by this man, but she has spent so much of her life in the company of individuals with colorful or unpleasant characters that the only thing she felt was intense curiosity and a bubbling desire to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Severus, save something for your trip,” started McGonagall with a sigh, before continuing in a more business-like fashion “Let me make the introductions. This is Professor Albus Dumbledore, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts,” She gestured towards the silver-bearded man. “And this is Professor Serverus Snape, he teaches potions. Professor Snape will take Miss Merigold to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies, while we three will work out the details of the girl’s schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania wasn’t sure about this arrangement, she didn’t think she could get Snape to answer her questions like she would do with McGonagall, but she didn’t see any way out of it. She nodded quietly and glanced at the Professor, who looked straight back into her eyes. They were cold and dark, like two black holes you could fall into and never come out. They would draw your secrets out and leave you with nothing at all. Titania gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are they going to get there? Do you need me to call the driver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is kind of you to offer, but it will be unnecessary, they will apparate,” said Professor Dumbledore still with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania heads snapped at him so quickly she almost pulled a muscle, “What is ‘apparate’? Is it magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, apparition’s the most popular form of magical transportation—disappearing in one place and reappearing in another.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania looked back and forth between all three professors to see if they were messing with her. When none of them laughed she asked Snape giddy with the anticipation of performing new magic, “How do I aparate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your professor, and you will refer to me by Professor or Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to…” Zophia started before Titania cut her off with “Yes Sir, how do I aparate sir?” while shaking her head, signaling for the woman not to get involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Zophia a narrow look, before turning back to Titania and answering, “You will not be aparating anywhere. I will take you through side-along-apparition, while I do so, you will hold my arm and not let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have everything you need? We will be opening an account for you at Gringotts therefore we recommend you bring at least £600, I trust this will not be a problem?” He glared at Zophia for that last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes S… I mean, no Sir. I mean I have it all in my backpack… Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will aparate near the Leaky Cauldron on the muggle side, so you will know how to reach it in the future. Now let’s get on with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offered Titania his hand. Titania gave one last nervous smile to her mother before she took it. His palm was warm and reassuring, which was quite unexpected for such an unpleasant man. For the first few moments nothing happened, then all at once the world swirled before her eyes and everything went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest was squeezed by an invisible corset, her legs were being forced in thigh boots a few sizes too small, her head was being stuffed into a tight wig cup, and she was getting this amazing feeling in her stomach, as if she was on an airplane landing, or in an elevator coming down quickly. It was like going on a very fast roller coaster while being squished into a plastic tube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was over, and they were standing in a narrow alleyway. Titania found it very sketchy, it was the sort of place her mother warned her never to enter. “You can let go now,” said Professor Snape, breaking her train of thoughts. She quickly dropped her hand, slightly embarrassed. He started walking and she followed him silently. When they reached the end of the alley, Titania saw it was connected to a wide and busy street; they kept moving until he found a pedestrian crossing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a woman dragging her shy eight-year-old stopped them and asked, “Titania? Titania Merigold? My son is your biggest fan, he watches your show all the time! Do you think we could have a picture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Titania could answer, the woman pulled a camera, threw it at Snape and barked, “You take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked murderous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing danger, the woman grabbed her camera and said, “Maybe you can sign something instead.” She pushed a pen and paper, towards Titania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure… What is your name?” Titania asked the boy weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benjamin… Benjamin Smith. I really like your show! Especially the episode where Ally and everyone make a surprise performance for the birthday of J and they spend the episode hiding from him and stuff…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania tried listening to Benjamin while scribbling a message and an autograph. She had some practice writing without anything to lean on but still found it quite difficult. Her handwriting was also known far and wide as… Amm… Unique… Which was a nice way of saying barely legible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Benjamin,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meeting you made my day!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Titania Marigold</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving personal messages to people she didn’t know was always embarrassing. What was she supposed to write? What would make them happy? Will they want to hug her next? Her agent and mother told her not to think about it too much. Just have a premade message and write it all the time for everyone, this also raised the chances that with time it will become legible—practice makes perfect and all that. However, it didn’t solve the hugging part. Titania hated having to touch strangers, but often she couldn’t find an excuse to refuse and people could get really nasty when she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’re a darling!” Benjamin’s mother said when Titania gave him the autograph with a smile. By this time all four of them were surrounded by a crowd of both fans who wanted things from her and curious onlookers. The woman took her boy and managed to pave a path for the both of them. When they left the horde closed in, blocking any escape route, while various people started pushing pens and papers towards Titania. It was like drowning in a sea of disembodied hands, not knowing up from down as they pushed and pulled in all directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania looked at Professor Snape, at which point he decided enough was enough. He grabbed her by the shoulder guiding her along the street. The crowd followed them still pushing, tugging and calling out her name. They passed a bookstore and stopped in front of a rundown pub, with his free hand he drew a black stick, Titania assumed it was a wand, like her acceptance letter’s equipment’s list mentioned. Professor Snape waved his wand, opened the pub’s door, pushed Titania inside and quickly followed after her, slamming it behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place was dim and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking something from tiny glasses. One of them was smoking from a fancy, long pipe. The bald barman was wiping the counter with a surprisingly clean towel. A group of men were having breakfast at the center table and chatting loudly, whatever they were eating smelled lovely. Everyone glanced over when they walked in, a few waved or nodded in greeting, and the barman said, “Huh Severus, anything I can bring you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Snape who still seemed quite annoyed, “Sadly, not today Tom, I’m just helping Minerva with one of the students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too? Hagrid was just here with young Harry Potter and Quirinus is also sitting right there, in the corner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape stared at Tom with sudden interest, then turned his head and looked at the dark corner where he was pointing. A twitchy man was sitting there, he had pale skin and short pale hair, as if his whole body lost some coloration due to fright. Snape and Quirinus nodded to each other in greeting, the latter seemed as if he would rather be spirited away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape shifted his focus towards Titania who already managed to recompose herself. “This is the Leaky Cauldron, I will write the exact muggle address for you later, do you think you’ll be able to recognize it from the other side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titania nodded while looking at the door they just came from with worry. “Why didn’t they follow us, Sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will answer me with your voice when I ask you a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a muggle repelling charm on this pub, and I cast a spell to confound them… Does that happen to you often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh amm… Yes Sir. I’m kind of famous.” Titania normally liked it, but it certainly did have its downside—drowning in a crowd of people when you are just exploring the streets was one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then started walking through the bar towards a backdoor, signaling Titania to follow along. They were standing in an empty room and ahead was a brick wall. Snape placed himself in front of it and pulled his wand, selecting three stones and tapping them with its tip. The last brick he touched trembled and shifted, this effect spread to all the stones around it. As they moved they created an opening that grew wider and wider, until they formed an archway that led to a hustling and bustling cobbled street that turned out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Diagon Alley.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diagon Alley was packed with people dressed in robes of wonderful colors and funny shaped hats. She simply had to bring her mother here at some point, she would have found the new sense of style inspiring. The buildings were made out of different kinds of bricks, some of them were crooked and Titania had a slight suspicion magic was preventing them from falling apart. Titania could feel a gigantic smile spread across her lips, and she looked at Snape with eyes full of Awe. He met her gaze, his expression was sad.</p><p>"Come along," he said and started passing through the street. Titania glanced back, she saw the archway quickly folded back into an innocent-looking brick wall. She turned towards Snape, only to notice he was already quite far ahead and so she hurried to catch up.</p><p>"Professor Snape, where are we going first?" she asked as they walked near the apothecary. There, a plump witch was attempting to haggle with the shop owner over the price of a dragon liver. "Listen, here I won't pay anything past 10 Sickles an ounce, you hear me?" "You are going to drive me out of business woman!"</p><p>"Gringotts, the only Wizarding bank in Brittany. We will be opening an account for you."</p><p>Titania wished Professor Snape walked slower so she could look around, she had to keep turning her head to glance at all the interesting things they passed next to. There was a shop with a sign that said Eeylop Owl Emporium, surrounding it she could see a dozen different kinds of birds sitting in cages or parks and observing folks busy with their errands of the day. Titania could almost imagine them gossiping and inventing stories about the various customers that come in.</p><p>They passed a shop where several boys of Titania's age were drooling over the display. In it was a single broomstick. There were places selling shoes, self cleaning, with adjustable bounce, and other needed modifications, Titania never thought were necessary but-now-kind-of-wanted-to-try. She saw a boutique where different creams and products for witches were on offer. From de-aging ointment to makeup remover that fixes skin blemishes, and unmovable lipstick—that disappears after a few hours.</p><p>When Professor Snape stopped in front of a white building, grander than all the other shops in the street, Titania almost ran into him. "This is Gringotts." She was too busy staring at -</p><p>"That's a Goblin, quit staring." He said after following her gaze. "They are incredibly clever and easy to offend, but their knowledge of economic and metal work is second to none."</p><p>The goblin was about two heads shorter than Titania, he had very long fingers, and was wearing a beautiful uniform of scarlet and gold. She again had to hurry to catch up with Snape. "Most people are able to look and walk at the same time." She felt her stomach tied in a knot, she tried giving Snape an angry glare, but the black expression he returned was unsettling. She quickly broke eye contact and examined the second pair of doors Snape stopped in front. They were silver and on them were engraved the words:</p><p>
  <em>Enter, stranger, but take heed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of what awaits the sin of greed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For those who take, but do not earn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Must pay most dearly in their turn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So if you seek beneath our floors</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A treasure that was never yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thief, you have been warned, beware</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of finding more than treasure there.</em>
</p><p>As a pair of goblins bowed to them, the silver doors opened and let them in. Ahead was a vast marble hall, with beautiful pillars holding a round dome in place. On both sides were rows of the same creatures sitting on high stools behind tall desks towering over passersby while examining various kinds of treasures and scribing in their ledgers. There were many doors, with employees leading clients in and out of them. Titania followed Snape straight through the hall to a long counter manned by three goblins answering the questions of different individuals and summoning the appropriate staff to help the customers with their requests. Everyone seemed slightly intimidated by them as if they were a bomb that would go off on the smallest provocation. Before them was a wizard attempting to convince the goblin he lost his key.</p><p>"No key no entrance."</p><p>"Come on, you can't tell me this hasn't happened before!"</p><p>"We can get you a replacement key, but there is a... price…" Whispered the clerk with a nasty smile. The wizard gulped and nodded. The goblin looked a bit too happy about this turn of events when he summoned an additional employee to "take care" of the client and collect their "price."</p><p>Then it was finally their turn. Professor Snape approached the counter and said, "We are here to open an account for Miss Merigold."</p><p>Titania smiled and waved at the clerk. He narrowed his eyes at her, "I will request someone to come and help you fill out the forms. Ragnok!"</p><p>Ragnok was slightly taller than the goblins they passed at the entrance. He had clever eyes the same color as his black hair, which he had a large quantity of. They were led into a corridor with many doors, he walked through one of them and they followed along. The room had a desk with one stool behind it and two comfortable chairs before it. The back wall artwork depicting goblins crafting all sorts of treasures, it was moving and Titania was enchanted.</p><p>"Sit." Ordered Professor Snape, him and Ragnok were already sitting and waiting for her. She hurried to do as he was told.</p><p>"Fill out the following form." Said Ragnok as he handed her a piece of parchment and a quill in an ink bottle.</p><p>Titania felt her heartbeat rise and looked from Ragnok to Snape. She tried picking up the quill and writing her name in the appropriate spot on the parchment, calling the result barely legible was a compliment. Titania thought this wasn't too bad, it was her first time using anything with a tip similar to such an instrument, but she seriously doubted her abilities to recognize the letters five minutes from now.</p><p>With a bit of desperation, she asked, "Is there a pen by any chance?"</p><p>Ragnok looked at her, his grip on his own quill tightened "is this some kind of new wizard trick"?</p><p>Snape grabbed the parchment and sneered, "No, just an evidence of general dimness. I will fill it in for her."</p><p>She stared at her feet, cheeks reddening. He drew his wand and touched its tip on the spot with Titania's terrible penmanship, the ink disappeared leaving the space blank again. Snape wrote fast, every once in a while asking Titania a short question, which she hurried to answer, not wanting to get insulted anymore. When he was done, the parchment flew into the Ragnok. The goblin checked it and said with an unpleasant grin, "the last thing we'll need is a blood signature" as he gave it back while pointing to a box in its bottom. He then pulled a small silver needle and placed it on the table in front of her.</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>Before Ragnok could answer, Professor Snape took the needle from Titania and asked, "Are you left-or-right-handed?"</p><p>"Left."</p><p>He picked her index finger on her right hand with the needle to draw blood and smudged it on each of her fingers on her left hand. He proceeded to stamp her left-hand fingers on the appropriate rectangle, like the policeman would do with a crime suspect. With a wave of his wand, he cleaned up the mess on her palm.</p><p>"Why do you stamp all of them?"</p><p>"In case you lose one, we want a mark of the spares." Answered Ragnok with a malevolent gleam in his eyes, that sent a shudder in Titania's back. Titania was thankful her mother wasn't around to hear that remark, she seriously doubted she would be allowed to go to Hogwarts otherwise. He then left the room for five minutes or so and returned with a small golden key which he handed to Titania. "If you lose it, there will be a price to pay. Now what amount do you wish to deposit?"</p><p>Titania pulled the envelope with the money Mum gave her from the backpack and placed it on the table. The bills came out of it one by one as if counting themselves, when they were finished a long red piece of paper flew from one of the drawers and wrapped itself around the bills. She noticed it was marked with £10,000 in beautiful golden letters. An anvil on the wall's mural opened like a door and the stack of newly counted bills flowed through it. Once they were gone, it closed after them as if nothing exceptional has happened at all.</p><p>"How much money would you like to withdraw?"</p><p>"120. Galleons." Answered, Professor Snape. The same anvil opened again and a velvet pouch full of something jingling flew into his hands. He got up to leave and gestured to Titania to follow him. She started to do so, but stopped, turned around and said "Thank you Sir Ragnok" to both the goblin's and Snape's great surprise.</p><p>When they were back in the hall Snape gave her the bag of money and lectured, "We have three different types of coins, the gold one is the galleon, the silver is the sickle, and the bronze is a knut. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon and 29 Knuts in a Sickle. Commit this to memory."</p><p>"I will, I'm not stupid."</p><p>"That remains to be seen." He said as he started walking towards the exit. Titania just stood there with her mouth open and eyes wide until she recovered enough to catch up.</p><p>They left the bank and found themselves blinking in the sunlight. Now, with a bag full of money Titania could barely contain her excitement, first time shopping without her mother scrutinizing her every choice. She looked at Snape with anticipation and asked, "Where should we go to first sir?"</p><p>"You should go get fitted with robes," he replied while pointing at a shop with a sign that read "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions"—"But there is no reason I should stand around while your measurements are being taken. Think you can survive, what will undoubtedly be, a harrowing experience on your own?"</p><p>"Yes Sir!" said Titania with a perfect salute and a smile—I will win him over with the power of love! she thought in her head. She didn't wait for his reply before she made a dash for the store.</p><p>"Merigold! Do not let me catch you outside that store!" he yelled after her.</p><p>She entered with the grin still splattered across her face. It was her first time alone in a store since… well… ever really. Madam Malkin was a plump witch dressed all in mauve with a welcoming smile.</p><p>"I need a Hogwarts uniform… ma'am."</p><p>"We have everything here. In fact, two young men are getting fitted right over there," she gestured towards the back of the shop. One of the boys had a pale, pointed face, the other had unruly black hair and glasses. They were both standing on footstools gazed at the front window, the blond one looked surprised. She turned her head and she saw a giant of a man, holding two ice creams and grinning.</p><p>"Wow…" escaped Titania's lips, as she followed Madam Malkin towards the back of the shop.</p><p>"That's you done, my dear," she told the boy with the light hair.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose" he drawled towards the other boy, who appeared to be quite glad to see him leaving.</p><p>Titania got up on the newly vacated stool and magical measuring tape began to independently take her measurements and next to it pieces of fabrics were stitching themselves. She suddenly saw the boy with the glasses looking at her in awe "Ally?… Amm… You're Titania Marigold… Dudley is going to be so jealous! He is totally in love with you, you know?"</p><p>Titania didn't quite know how to respond to that, "Amm... I guess, who is Dudley?"</p><p>"Ho he is my cousin, watching TV is his favorite hobby, I mean that and beating other kids up."</p><p>"He doesn't sound particularly nice… Is he here?" She looked around as if expecting this "Dudley," to jump from within the robes rack any second.</p><p>"Ho no, my aunt and uncle hate magic, I discovered I was a wizard just yesterday."</p><p>"I discovered I was a wizard about a week ago... I mean... A witch... What is your name?"</p><p>"Harry Potter."</p><p>They were interrupted by Madam Malkin—"All done with you dear."</p><p>Harry jumped off the stool and walked to pay up front, "It was nice meeting you." Titania called after him.</p><p>"Yeah, you too!"</p><p>About ten minutes later, Titania was standing in front of the store holding a bag with a thick parcel. She was looking at the people passing through the street, trying to imagine what their backgrounds might be. The confident black man, with the dreadlocks who just walked by her on his way to the bank must be a wizard adventurer. An Indiana Jones type of guy, who is going to verify the authenticity of the new relic he found in his last adventure. Then something drew Titania's attention, it was the pale man who sat at the dark corner in the Leaky Cauldron, Quainus? Queerus? Something with a Q… He approached the bank looking a lot more confident than he did in the pub. He turned towards one of the side streets, Titania was wondering what his story might be, she was standing on her tippy toes trying to get some clues… When a looming shadow crept over her.</p><p>"Merigold!"</p><p>Titania jumped and threw a kick in the direction of the person who scared her. He was knocked backwards. Sadly, it was Snape, looking terrifying… Being hit did not improve his mood. He drew his wand faster than lighting and Titania was lifted by the ankle, dangling helplessly upside down. The crowd stopped moving and was staring at them closely.</p><p>Snape got up and slowly walked towards Titania, he was limping, then he whispered in a voice she was sure only she could hear "What part of 'wait inside the store' did you have trouble understanding? I should have you expelled, that would set a record…" Titania felt sick.</p><p>"What were you looking at?"</p><p>"Nnnootthhing..." She stuttered, seriously growing to doubt her ability to win him over at all or survive the next five minutes.</p><p>He waved his wand and she fell headfirst to the ground.</p><p>"Give me your parcel, I will send it to your house." With another wand wave, it disappeared. "Now come along."</p><p>They walked to the apothecary next, Professor Snape and the owner seemed to be old acquaintances. When they entered the store, Snape went straight ahead to talk to him, while Titania lagged behind looking around, still quite shaken. It was full with some of the grossest and weirdest things she has ever seen, from tiny little beady black eyes sold by the scoop, to claws as big as Titania's hand. She was just examining what appeared to be real life unicorn horns when the bell rang, signaling someone had just walked through the front door. It was the blond boy from Madam Malkin's, and what could only be his mother and father. The man had a pale sharp face, solder length pale blond hair, and cold gray eyes. He was dressed in magnificent robes and carried a walking stick with a snake's head. The woman was tall and slim. She was very pale like her husband and son. Her eyes were blue and her hair was blond and reached her waist.</p><p>The apothecary owner immediately took notice of them, "Ah Lucius, Narcissa, how nice is it to see you both. Why, I didn't know you had a daughter, what a beauty she is!"</p><p>Titania tried to peek behind them to see what the beautiful daughter looked like, but as far as she could tell there were only three of them. Quickly she realized the shop owner's mistake, and now everyone in there was examining her closely. Titania didn't mind, any staged fright was cured out of her when she was four. "Ho, I'm not their daughter Sir, thank you, though."</p><p>The man, Lucius, moved into the store as he said, "Aquarius, Serverus, pleasure as always. We are here to buy Draco's school supplies." Professor Snape came over to him and shook his hand like an old friend, the shop owner was still looking quite embarrassed and he immediately started wrapping potion ingredients for both customers. Titania thought he was being silly, with her pale skin, blue eyes, and ashen hair she could easily pass as a member of that family. Especially from far away.</p><p>"Severus, it has been far too long, I must insist you join us for lunch." Said the man called Lucius. He reminded Titania of a white peacock.</p><p>"Sadly, I'm here on Hogwarts Business. Following special circumstances, I'm accompanying Miss Merigold on this excursion to get her school supplies." With this the eyes of the three family members turned to Titania once again, considering her with condescending curiosity.</p><p>"Merigold… Merigold… That is not a common surname…" Narcissa wondered out loud.</p><p>"It probably isn't. My mother made it up… See… She wanted something unique and memorable."</p><p>"Draco, where are your manners? Introduce yourself to your new classmate."</p><p>"Hello" he confidently came forward and reached out to shake her hand "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He was quite good-looking and gentlemanly like.</p><p>Titania happily shook it. "Nice to meet you Draco, I'm Titania."</p><p>"Ah, Titania… What a lovely and proper name, don't you think Lucius?" Mrs. Malfoy seemed satisfied with this revelation, though what her name could possibly mean to Narcissa Malfoy was anyone's guess.</p><p>"Quite, I believe it's Greek in origin." He said after some consideration.</p><p>Aquarius, just finished wrapping both Draco's and Titania's Parcels. Mr. Malfoy already had the required amount at the ready, but Titania had to scramble and search awkwardly inside her bag. Once paid for, Snape and Mr. Malfoy had the parcels disappear.</p><p>"What have you left to buy, Severus?"</p><p>"Quite a few items, we only have the potion supplies and the uniforms so far."</p><p>"Excellent! We should go together to Ollivander's next. This way you and Lucius could catch up while we travel there."</p><p>"That sounds acceptable." They started walking towards the exit when Snape called "Miss Merigold, you should pay more attention to where you place your things." Still next to the counter he was pointing at, what looked like one of her earrings. It seemed as if it was dropped right near his shoe. Titania touched her earlobe and indeed that earring was gone, embarrassed she quickly hurried to pick it up and put it in place, the Malfoys were already waiting outside. Snape suddenly grabbed her by the arm and whispered, "Don't let them know you recently discovered you're a Witch, consider this a test."</p><p>Doing just that wasn't particularly difficult at least at first. Draco was quite fond of something called Quidditch, he wouldn't stop talking about it and all Titania had to do was listen, make an amazed sound, or ask an admiring question. Mrs. Malfoy was walking near them, bemused, while Snape and Mr. Malfoy were following a distance backwards and talking in low voices. Titania believed their discussion topic was probably far more interesting.</p><p>"Do you know what house you'll be in yet?"</p><p>This was the first question that actually required some thought, the wrong answer could potentially tip them into her identity, and she wanted to give Snape no additional reason to be upset with her. Her letter didn't mention any house, and if she had been expected to know what house she'll belong to the question would have been phrased as "What house did they place you in?" or something of the sort.</p><p>"Not yet, though I look forward to finding out! Do you know in which house you will be?" This was a good answer to his question Titania thought, it made it seem like she understood what he was on about.</p><p>"Slytherin. well… You don't actually know where you'll be until you get there, but my entire family has been in Slytherin." He sounded very proud of that fact.</p><p>"That's really cool! You must know a lot about Slytherin then…" From Titania's experience people never pause to ask you questions when you flatter them and in this case, she was correct. This triggered a long lecture in which Titania learned anything she could possibly want to know about the house of Slytherin, apparently Snape was their head and they were founded by a guy called Salazar who believed only the "right" kind of people should be educated in magic. Draco seemed to think that the identity of the "right" people was so obvious he did not elaborate. She also found out that Ravenclaw wasn't too bad, Gryffindors were idiots and Hufflepuffs were pathetic. Luckily, they finally arrived at the store because she was getting a bit tired of listening to his voice.</p><p>The wand shop was narrow and shabby, which Titania believed to be very appropriate for its magicy stock. Over the front door were peeling gold letters that read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands" since 382 B.C.</p><p>A tingling bell from inside the depth of the shop welcomed them in and announced their presence. It was a tiny place full of shelves stacked piled neatly with narrow boxes that reached the ceiling. It had a dusty smell like a library that hasn't been disturbed in ages. There was already a family of five near the counter, being helped by an old pale man, with big eyes that shone through the dimness "Good Morning, I will be with you in a second." The shop owners' words were drowned by a polite greeting of two families which have known each other for a while, but might not have been the best of friends.</p><p>"Vasilios, Ophelia it has been too long, have you met my son Draco? He will be starting his first year at Hogwarts this September." Said, Lucius.</p><p>"I don't believe we have had the pleasure, these are my three youngest, Daphne, Astoria and Otis. Daphne will be starting Hogwarts as well." Replied the dark-haired man who must have been Vasilios. The eldest girl Daphne was blond like her mother, but her two other siblings had dark hair like their father's. However all of the children shared their father's deep blue eyes.</p><p>Draco smugly walked up and shook Daphne's hand, and the adults continued to exchange small talk, while Ollivander wrapped a narrow box that could only contain Daphne's wand. Titania was completely ignored. That's rude she thought. Why was nobody interested in the last human that wasn't introduced? Even Professor Snape was greeted politely. Just then Vasilios paid for the package and they said their goodbyes.</p><p>Ollivander started in a soft voice, "Ha, Lucius, Narcissa I was expecting to see you here with young Draco. I trust your own wands are still satisfactory? Elm, dragon heartstrings,18 inches, stiff, was it?"</p><p>"Yes, the very one."</p><p>"And you Narcissa, Chestnut, Dragon heartstring, 13 inches, rigid?"</p><p>Mrs. Malfoy nodded with an amused smile. Just then Mr. Ollivander noticed the last two people in the room. "Ha, Severus Snape, I remember it as if it were yesterday. Yew, Dragon heartstrings, 12 inches, Reasonably Supple. You were here with—"</p><p>"However fascinating this nostalgia trip might be, time is short and I suggest we get a move on." Interrupted Snape with a blank expression that did not betray any emotion.</p><p>"Right you are, right you are." He turned and noticed Titania who felt immensely impressed at the man's ability to remember all the wands he sold like that. It must have shown on her face because when Mr. Ollivander looked at her, he started smiling. "What is your name young lady?"</p><p>"Titania Merigold Sir."</p><p>Mr. Ollivander stared at her unblinking and she didn't shy away, then he clapped his hands and said, "Who wants to go first?"</p><p>Both children glanced at each other, checking if the other volunteered first, when nobody spoke, Professor Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Mr. Malfoy."</p><p>After asking Draco what his wand hand was, Mr. Ollivander pulled a small tape measurer out of his pocket and started measuring odd places in the boy's body and every once in a while he pulled a box from one of his shelves. While he worked, he explained, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use Unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And you will never get such a good result with another wizard's wand."</p><p>Titania was absolutely sure this speech was rehearsed, and that repeating it was one of the highlights of his day. At some point the tape started doing the measuring on its own while Mr. Ollivander was just pulling boxes. "That's enough." He said and it flew back into the pocket of his jacket.</p><p>"Elm, Dragon heartstrings, 10 inches, quite stiff, go on… give it a wave," Draco barely had the time to move it and Mr. Ollivander snatched it back from his hand.</p><p>"Hawthorn, unicorn hair, 10 inches, reasonably springy."</p><p>Draco smiled confidently and pointed the wand up, a jet of green sparks came out of it. The boy was visibly very proud of himself, and so were his parents.</p><p>"Well done! Not everyone is so easily matched." Said Mr. Ollivander. This made Draco look even smugger if it were possible. With a wave of a wand, all of the unmatched wands returned to their boxes and placed themselves on the shelves.</p><p>However Titania's turn wasn't as simple. She went through the measuring process just like Draco did, the Malfoys decided to stay and watch, and Mr. Ollivander pulled a decent pile of boxes for her to try out… Except none of them worked. When they finished the pile on the counter, Mr. Ollivander just pulled more boxes out of the shelves and handed the wands to her directly. The more time passed, the more excited he became, and the more frustrated the Malfoys seemed.</p><p>"Are you sure you are a witch?" Draco finally asked full of suspicion.</p><p>"Of course she is a Witch" laughed Ollivander before Titania could reply, "She is just a fascinating customer, but don't worry we will find your match!" He looked as though he would happily search forever. "Let's try this... An unusual combination: holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple… Ha… Oh well, it was worth a try."</p><p>After a few more failed options, Mr. Ollivander started mumbling to himself. "Well… Maybe… We have already tried that… Tricky… Tricky… Amm… How about this?" He handed her a pale wand with a simple handle and foliage carvings. It felt right, she gave it a sharp wave sideways, and sparkling silver dust shot out of it and disappeared as it went down.</p><p>"Bravo! Bravo! How fascinating, in all my years… You truly see something wondrous on the strangers of days."</p><p>"What is so fascinating?" asked Lucius Malfoy impatiently.</p><p>"This wand is an elder, Phoenix feather 13 ¾ inches, reasonably supple. This is the seventh elder wand I have ever sold and the first one with a Phoenix feather core."</p><p>"But elder? These are incredibly unlucky… 'wand of elder, never prosper' and all that…" Draco said with a worried voice, taking a step away from Titania like she had some sort of disease.</p><p>"Nonsense, elder wands contain powerful magic. The wand chooses the wizard and we never truly know why. I think… We are all very likely to hear of your accomplishments in the future, Miss Merigold, I'll be looking forward to it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they all exited the store, the sun was shining brightly in the middle of the sky. Titania held her wand in her hand after she had requested only the box to be sent to her house. The Malfoys were saying their goodbyes to Snape before Mr. Malfoy turned towards Titania and examined her for a moment.</p>
<p>"This has been an … enlightening afternoon Miss Merigold. I do hope we meet again." He drawled, calculating something behind his eyes with every word. He then straightened himself and walked away.</p>
<p>Mrs. Malfoy followed him, but Draco hesitated and said, "See you later I guess." Before running to catch up with his parents.</p>
<p>Snape checked that they were a safe distance away before starting, "Perhaps you're not so talentless after all…" Titania was taken aback by the double-edged compliment. What was this git's problem? She did an excellent job!</p>
<p>Titania was sulking all the while they bought her crystal phials, telescope, scale, cauldron, a trunk and a bag - because these ridiculous things muggles call bags just won't do. Snape either did not notice, or did notice but didn't care, it was impossible to tell. They entered what in the muggle world could only be described as an office supply shop, and Titania was horrified to discover she was expected to, not only consistently write, but write using a quill and ink. An appalling situation not only for poor Titania, but for her professors as well, who will undoubtedly struggle endlessly with deciphering the code, only to give her an F, or whatever the wizarding equivalent of that was. She looked at Snape, trying to decide if she felt brave enough to say something. She came to the conclusion she wasn't, and therefore she chose procrastination.</p>
<p>Their last destination was the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. It was a rectangular open space framed by a pair of curved staircases on either side, leading up to a second floor which covered only the back half of the store and two narrow spaces adjacent to the length of the room. Built-in shelves that reached the ceiling made out the walls of the place they were all so full of books, there wasn't a room to even insert a pinky in between. In the center were stationed tables that displayed the latest releases and special offers. Professor Snape had let her walk around and check out some of the books, while he went to talk to the clerk.</p>
<p>There were books as big as telly screens, books that yelled at you when you handled them roughly, books that opened only when you caressed them on the right spot and books that when you lifted them became slippery and fell on your toes.</p>
<p>Even Titania who was not an avid reader by any means, was amazed by the collection. She suddenly started wondering if a novel that had magic in its plot, but was written by a wizard would qualify as fiction or fantasy. Just as she was pondering this critical subject she heard her name being called.</p>
<p>"Huh, if it isn't Titania Merigold."</p>
<p>She turned around and saw Mr. Finch-Fletchley accompanied by his wife and two children. Titania has already met Mr. and Mrs. Finch-Fletchley before, they were some important guests on the set of a film she worked on two years ago or maybe three? He was a tall man with a warm smile and a rare positive attitude towards everything. Mrs. Finch-Fletchley, had meticulously styled dark curly hair and deep brown eyes. She surveyed her environment as if trying to find some fault she could memorize.</p>
<p>"Very nice meeting you again sir."</p>
<p>"These are my children, Justin, and Alexandra. Justin will be starting Hogwarts this year, he was also accepted to Eton. Still, we are all awfully proud of his choice." Mrs. Finch-Fletchley stared at her husband and looked anything but proud. "I assume you will be joining him there?"</p>
<p>"I err… Yes."</p>
<p>"Are you here alone? We would love to finally be introduced to your mother."</p>
<p>"She stayed home, I'm here with Professor Snape. He teaches potions at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"A Hogwarts Professor! It would be lovely meeting him; don't you think dear?" With that they walked towards Snape and the children were left in awkward silence.</p>
<p>Justin stepped forward and reached for a handshake which Titania took. He had curly hair and was tall compared to other boys but still slightly shorter than her. His sister Alexandra was actually quite adorable with large brown eyes and the same curly hair. She was giddy with excitement which she attempted to keep hidden, quite unsuccessfully, under ladylike manners.</p>
<p>"It's awfully nice to meet you, my sister and I are your biggest fans. We just discovered I was a wizard a few weeks ago, it was quite a shock. We never had another wizard in the family, I don't think, my mother is still quite disappointed I won't be going to Eton, but Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world, so I'm sure to get a top-notch education." He said all of that without having to stop to take a breath which was quite impressive really.</p>
<p>"Halcyon's Song's second season is still coming out this year, though, isn't it?" asked Alexandra, sudden worry splashed across her face.</p>
<p>"Oh, ah, yeah, of course, it is."</p>
<p>"So you're both going to study and film the show? That is terribly impressive. How will it work?" wondered Justin.</p>
<p>"I don't really know yet…"</p>
<p>"I just can't believe you are a witch; this is so unbelievably cool."</p>
<p>They explored the shop together while collecting Titania's books, Justin already got his, a week ago, now the Finch-Fletchleys were here to show Diagon Alley to Alexandra who couldn't join them the last time. Justin was lecturing about all the new facts he had learned concerning the magical world from the reading he had done so far, he seemed to think Titania required his guidance. Alexandra cut him off every once in a while, to ask a question regarding Halcyon's Song. Titania answered however she could, and when she didn't know the answer, she confidently made it up.</p>
<p>"Ho, look over here, this is 'Hogwarts: A History.' It's a rather useful book, you should consider purchasing it."</p>
<p>"Amm history is not really my thing… I would much prefer buying a book about making magic... Like here. 'Curses and Counter-Curses' that sounds cool…"</p>
<p>"I don't know these spells appear awfully complex…"</p>
<p>"Well, it's a pretty big book, if I can't do the spells, I'll just hit the enemy over the head with it." Justin seemed slightly taken aback, and Alexandra let out a giggle.</p>
<p>They finished finding all of the items on the list and moved in the direction of the counter. Professor Snape was there answering the questions of the Finch-Fletchleys with short sentences. Titania was beginning to think that it wasn't just her, unhappy was just the man's default state. He caught her eyes and gestured with his head towards the counter in a silent command. Titania nodded and went to pay for her books.</p>
<p>"All finished?" Asked Professor Snape from behind her, making all three children jump.</p>
<p>"Yes Sir."</p>
<p>"Then let's go."</p>
<p>"See you on the train!" said Justin, "Cheerio!" Joined, Alexandra.</p>
<p>"See ya." Answered Titania as she followed Snape.</p>
<p>When they left the store, Snape spelled her books away just as he did with so many of the other items they bought today, Titania was no longer impressed. A worrying thought crossed her mind - will a time come where she will get so used to magic, she will stop appreciating it? Will it just become like flying on an airplane or God forbid like doing math…?</p>
<p>"Professor… Did you grow up with magic or without it?"</p>
<p>He stopped and looked her in the eyes, it took him a while to start talking and when he finally did each word was carefully chosen "Odd question… With. Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"I've just been thinking, when you first made my packages disappear it was really impressive, but then you did it again and again, and now it's no longer impressive… I'm just wondering if, for wizards, magic is no longer, well, magical?"</p>
<p>There was a pause in which Titania did not shy away from Snape's piercing gaze, she couldn't tell for sure but thought she saw something change behind them.</p>
<p>"Do you find cars or airplanes impressive?"</p>
<p>"Well, no…"</p>
<p>"How about the space shuttle?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"</p>
<p>"I… Yes." He kept staring at Titania as if expecting her to elaborate, so she continued, "even if the small things become unimpressive or insignificant, one can always push the boundaries of the subject, thus rediscovering the magic that was there in the beginning...?"</p>
<p>"Correct." he said as he started walking towards a relatively empty side alley.</p>
<p>"Sir, where are we going now?"</p>
<p>"King's Cross station. Your arm Miss Merigold."</p>
<p>After a few moments of that same unpleasant plastic tube sensation Titania found herself in an empty corner inside what she guessed to be King's Cross station. Snape didn't wait long for her to get her bearings, after just a short while he started walking along the platforms. Titania hurried to follow, confused as to what they were doing here, but she found it quite amusing watching Snape scare away some hopeful groups of fans with glares and wordless threats. He turned and continued along the path between platform 9 and platform 10 before stopping near a dividing barrier between the two platforms. He pulled a train ticket from his pocket and handed it to Titania.</p>
<p>"This is your train ticket for the Hogwarts express, it will be leaving platform 9 ¾ on the first of September at 11 a.m. sharp." A train? Titania thought that must be the most boring way to travel to a magical school might as well drive there.</p>
<p>"To get onto the platform you will have to walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten, any hesitation might cause you to crush into the platform." So there was some magic involved. Titania took a deep breath and started walking towards the platform, but Snape grabbed her by the shoulders before she took two steps.</p>
<p>"As amusing as watching you crash into the wall would be, just this once I'll spare you the humiliation. The platform won't open until September 1st." Titania started finding his insulting comments tiering, but she couldn't find a good enough comeback or the courage to say it.</p>
<p>"Do you have any questions, before I return you home?" he asked as they walked back to the corner from which they apparated.</p>
<p>Titania thought about it for a moment, she sincerely doubted Snape would just stand there and answer all of the questions that popped into her head since the morning, and even if he did, she would have to put up with remarks that would make her ashamed of having ever been born. She guessed she could probably have two to three answers… Maybe…</p>
<p>"Before, with the Malfoys… Why did you ask me to lie?"</p>
<p>"I didn't ask you to lie, and you haven't lied. I know what you meant," he said when she opened her mouth annoyed. "Some wizards believe themselves to be superior to others based on the circumstances of their birth. They believe that because all of their ancestors were wizards and witches it makes them better than others whose ancestors were not. Some of these individuals especially dislike muggleborns - that is wizards and witches whose parents are both muggles. The Malfoys are like that."</p>
<p>They walked in silence before Titania asked, "Are… Muggleborn… Less good at magic?"</p>
<p>"No." He said with a surprising definiteness, that caused Titania to stare at him for a while.</p>
<p>"Do wizard children study magic before coming to Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"Some learn a little, but I've been teaching for ten years and I have never seen any wizarding children with any exceptional talent in all that time. Students from both backgrounds seem to be equally … ah … stunted."</p>
<p>When Titania was finally back home, she was confronted by an annoyed Zophia. The meeting went well, Professor Dumbledore was very calm and understanding - Zophia approved of him greatly. However after it was over strange packages started appearing on the table in the living room, which apparently gave her a "heart attack" each time, until the trunk showed up and broke the table with a loud bang. Titania was sure Snape did it on purpose, but she assured her mother it wasn't the case and that there is probably a spell in one of her books that will fix the damage. Zophia seemed doubtful, still Titania managed to improve her mood by modeling her uniform for her. They ordered lunch and ate together after which Zofia helped Titania carry her new things up to her room.</p>
<p>"Come on, take me out and let me see." She heard Ancalagon call when she was about to start opening the packages.</p>
<p>"Say please."</p>
<p>"Will, her Highness, accept my most humble requ…"</p>
<p>"OK that's enough," replied Titania with a laugh as she wrapped him around her neck. She went back to her packages and started opening her new books. "A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot was the first, history… It made her want to gag, but since it's magic it might be more like the Silmarillion… She decided to place it in her trunk and look at it maybe later … never. The rest of the books seemed much more interesting and Titania picked three of them to focus on before the school starts "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1," "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration" and "The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection" as well as "Curses and Counter Curses" that book she got because the title sounded cool. It even took her only a short while to find the Mending charm, which if it works according to the advertisement will fix the sitting room's table. Titania hurried down to immediately test it.</p>
<p>"Reparo!" she yelled full of excitement while pointing her wand at the table.</p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>"Riveting," commented Ancalagon.</p>
<p>"Your encouragement is unnecessary; I must have done something wrong." Said Titania annoyed as she pulled "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1" towards her, starting to reread the chapter on mending charms again.</p>
<p>"Considering nothing happened, I'd say that is a fair assessment."</p>
<p>"I hate you so much sometimes."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? I'm only here to bring joy, and you love that about me."</p>
<p>"Maybe if I try on something smaller, like a broken glass, it would be easier and I can work my way up to the table." With that Titania got up, ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and unceremoniously threw it to the grown.</p>
<p>"I don't think your mother would approve of that form of practice…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling who is awesome for accepting fanfiction<br/>This is my first piece of writing and English is not my first language - please be kind : )<br/>I will keep writing this story until I get tired of it, hopefully that will be far away in the future<br/>I reserve the right to go back and make changes in previous chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>